


Right There

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ((but they don't go all the way, Begging, Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slight Bondage, Swearing, i channeled my sexual frustration into this you're welcome, it's literally just blow josb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from anonymous: "Phil builds dan up till he's begging to let him come then Phil makes Dan come so many times he passes out. With bondage and cock rings and anything else you can include :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right There

“Do you know what I’ve always wanted to do one day?” Phil asks out of the blue one day. They were sitting on the couch, barely paying attention to the TV in front of them.

“Go to the moon? Actually keep a gym membership? Learn to get actual self-restraint on taking other people’s cereals?” Dan retorts, nestling closer into Phil’s chest. Phil’s fingers card through Dan’s hair absentmindedly and he snorts.

“No, you spoon. I’ve always wanted to try more kinks with you. Edging, overstimulation, that sort of thing,” Phil says rather bluntly, making Dan promptly sit up and look at Phil straight in the face.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dan laughs, the straightforwardness of Phil’s words shocking him. Phil’s face looked stupidly innocent and Dan was trying to process whether those words just came out of his mouth or not.

“No, I saw this one thing and I really wanted to try it…” Phil trails off, studying Dan’s face to see if he was opposed to the idea. Dan’s face changes into a smirk and he straddles Phil’s lap.

“I don’t think you understand how absolutely fucking appealing that sounds,” Dan says lowly into Phil’s ear. He nibbles Phil’s earlobe and Phil shifts beneath him. “What else do you want to try out? I’m all yours tonight.”

Phil moves his hands to Dan’s hips, gripping them tightly. He starts grinding lightly up at Dan, kissing his neck.

“I was thinking of tying you up and then I can use our new Hitachi wand on you. Sound good so far?” Phil’s tone was low and quiet, his teeth lightly scraping the skin of Dan’s neck. Dan’s cock twitches in his sweatpants and he whimpers, nodding silently. “Then I’ll slide a cock ring on you once you’re on the very edge and I’ll force you to beg.”

Another soft bite on Dan’s neck causes him to throw his head back. He grips the collar of Phil’s shirt and pulls him in, lips meeting roughly. Phil groans into Dan’s mouth and pulls his hair harshly, biting Dan’s lower lip. Their chests press together and Dan starts grinding his hips down onto Phil’s lap.

“Bed, now, _fuck_ ,” Dan moans once they pull away. Dan grabs Phil’s hand and drags them to his room, falling into his bed. Phil crawls on top of them and connects their lips again, his hands sliding up Dan’s shirt and roaming every inch of skin that he could touch. Dan whines again when Phil’s thumb flicks over his nipple. He’s squirming on the bed now, bucking up helplessly, trying to find Phil’s hips.

Phil removes his hands from under Dan’s shirt and tells Dan to sit up. He removes the clothing off of Dan and gets a couple of neckties from his drawer. Both of their shirts come off before Phil ties Dan’s hands up to the headboard. He moves back down, kissing Dan’s neck again, sucking lightly before pulling away and blowing air on it. Dan’s face scrunches up in pleasure and bares his neck some more.

He moves down to Dan’s chest and he closes his mouth over one nipple, his tongue flicking relentlessly over it. Dan inhales sharply, arches his back, and shudders, his cock twitching continuously. If Phil kept this up he was sure he was going to come.

“Phil, close,” Dan chokes, moving his head from side to side, trying to regain control of his arms. Phil’s grip on his arms were tight, but Phil pulled away, smiling darkly at Dan. Dan was flustered and red, a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead, causing his hair to stick and curl.

“Why? We’re only beginning,” Phil says innocently, moving to the bedside table to pull out the Hitachi wand. They’ve only used it once before, but it managed to render Dan speechless and shaking, unable to even process anything after he used it. Phil loved the way Dan would lose himself to the feeling and it made his cock twitch to think about the fact that Dan couldn’t do anything to stop it from happening.

“You remember our safe word, correct?” Phil makes sure before turning on the wand to test if it was still working. The wand buzzes rapidly in Phil’s hand and Dan moans at the sound. Phil turns the toy back off and smirks, hand making it’s way to massage Dan through his sweatpants. Dan’s mouth drops open and he’s emitting incoherent noises, and Phil thinks it’s the most hottest thing he’s ever seen.

Dan’s sweatpants and boxers slide off and Phil grips Dan’s length. He strokes slowly, teasing Dan a bit more. Phil’s mouth hovers over the head and he wraps his lips around it, sucking lightly around the tip. His tongue slides over Dan’s slit and Dan lets out a strangled moan. He starts bucking his hips into Phil’s mouth, and Phil sucks harder.

“I’m gonna come, I’m right there,” Dan manages to grit out, his brain becoming foggy and the knot in his stomach ready to come undone. He attempts to pull his arms down, causing the whole bed to shake, and Phil smiles to himself because the neighbours were going to complain soon. “F-Fu-“

Phil pulls off of Dan’s cock and Dan feels like he’s had the wind knocked out of his chest.

“I hate you,” Dan whimpers and Phil just chuckles. He fucking _chuckles._ Phil retrieves the cock ring from the bedside table as well, mentally scolding himself for not being better prepared for this. He slides it onto Dan’s dick, earning a sigh of defeat from Dan.

“You love me,” Phil teases, licking once more on the underside of Dan’s cock, revelling in the feeling of it just twitch under his tongue.

“You’re lucky you’re right,” Dan huffs, closing his eyes in attempt to calm himself down. All of that was thrown out the window, however, when Phil turns the wand back on. The lowest setting on the damn thing can make him come alone and he was already so close.

The buzzing seemed to get louder and then Dan lets out a proper yell once the toy comes in contact with him. Phil slides the wand up agonisingly slow, purposefully avoiding the tip. He could hear Dan’s heavy breaths and the headboard was hitting the wall repeatedly as Dan kept squirming. Long, drawn out whines fall out of Dan’s mouth as Phil continues to stroke Dan with the toy. Dan was one edge the whole time and his dick was red, precum just barely bubbling over the tip.

Phil found the sight hypnotising and he pulls the toy away from Dan, only stopping to palm himself through his jeans. He sighs with relief and he notices that Dan’s thighs were shaking uncontrollably. Dan starts kicking his legs in desperation, whining loudly. Phil rolls his eyes and releases his cock to pay more attention to Dan.

“So desperate to come, slut?” Phil speaks with a taunting tone and all Dan can do is moan in response. Dan starts bucking his hips into nothing again and Phil closes his hand around Dan’s length, stroking hard and fast.

“Fuck!” Dan screams, writhing in pleasure and arching his back. The duvet beneath him was rumpled and ruined, covered in sweat. There’s ringing in his ears and he just wants to fucking come, but that stupid, little cock ring is keeping him from the release he’s craving since the very beginning. He’s reduced to begging within seconds.

“Phil! Oh! Phil, please. I can’t hold on much longer, I need to come,” Dan cries, tears spilling slightly from his eyes. It was constant tightness in his stomach and he starts shaking, toes curling and uncurling at the feeling of Phil’s unrelenting hand.

“Sorry? How much do you want to come?” Phil chuckles darkly and swipes his thumb over Dan’s slit, and Dan screams again. Phil pulls his hand away quickly and Dan lets out a strangled groan.

“Now! Please, I need it so badly,” Dan begs, throwing his head back.

“Fine, but me first, okay?” Phil says, already taking off his pants and boxers. He hovers over Dan’s lips and pushes his cock past his mouth, relishing in the feeling of Dan’s warm mouth around him. Dan swirls his tongue around Phil desperately, trying to get Phil to come as fast as possible.

He sucks hard and bobs his head as best that he could, given the awkward position he was in. Phil didn’t seem to mind though as his fingers tangle into Dan’s hair, tugging roughly. Dan slides his tongue along Phil’s slit and Phil twitches in his mouth. Phil forces his cock deeper into Dan’s mouth until he hits the back of his throat. His eyes flutter shut as he feels Dan’s throat opening and closing around the head. Dan gags a little and Phil’s forever in love with the noise.

“My cock’s so big, you’re basically choking on it, aren’t you slut?” Phil thrusts his hips slowly into Dan’s mouth, and Dan moans, sending vibrations around Phil’s dick. “Gonna come real soon.”

Dan’s eyebrows knead together with determination and flicks his tongue over the head. He keeps sucking hard when Phil uses his mouth to achieve his orgasm, and they moan simultaneously when Phil releases into Dan’s throat.

“My turn now, please? I need it so much,” Dan mewls pathetically, his cock still twitching every time Phil fucking _moved_.

“So much? I think that can be arranged since you want it so badly,” Phil says with a fake sweet tone, moving down to remove the cock ring. Dan lets out a sigh of relief and Phil’s mouth is back on his cock, working him towards his orgasm. It doesn’t even take a minute before Dan shouts once more and spills into Phil’s mouth.

High pitched whimpers fall out of his mouth as strings of cum kept spurting out and Phil manages to swallow every single drop. Just as Phil feels Dan start to calm down, he sucks even harder, focusing on the head of Dan’s cock. Dan tugs the restraints again in a rapid response to the overstimulation, causing the headboard to knock against the wall again.

Not pulling away from Dan’s dick, Phil reaches for the wand and turns it on. Dan shuts his eyes as the buzzing fills the room, knowing that he was truly fucked. Phil pulls off of Dan, but Dan doesn’t have time to catch his breath as Phil presses the toy to the head of Dan’s cock. The vibrations were fast and constant, making Dan jerk uncontrollably.

“Too much! Gonna come again, ah,” Dan moans, precum sliding down his length. Phil collects some with his tongue and watches Dan with cloudy eyes. Phil turns the setting up and Dan comes with a shout, seeing stars and blacking out.

-

When Dan comes to, he has a pair of clean boxers on and Phil’s arm wrapped around his waist. He tilts his head up to kiss Phil on the lips, waking him up from his little nap.

“Thank you for tonight. It was really fucking great,” Dan smiles, kissing Phil’s chin.

“You did so well for me today. I’m the one who should be thanking you,” Phil praises, resting his head on top of Dan’s.

“That fucking vibrator does wonders to me. I love that thing so much,” Dan sighs, closing his eyes.

“We’ll be using a lot more often now, trust me,” Phil promises, closing his eyes as well. Their breathing moulds into one and they drift off to sleep.


End file.
